Lavando Akamaru
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Primeira em portugues do casal: SakuKiba. Ela estava em suas roupas favoritas. E não era lingerie.“Akamaru está sujo, ele precisa de um banho, por isso eu vou lavá-lo”. Tradução


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas se pertencesse Kiba você já era meu ¬**

**Gente desculpem a ignorância da baka aqui mas eu estou re-posntando...e dessa vez é permanente.**

**Obs:**Eu sei que vocês devem esta me amaldiçoando e etc porque eu postei essa fic ao invés de continuar "Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu" ,mas eu li a fic "**Washing The Dog"** e ela ficou na minha cabeça aí eu mandei uma mensagem para autora mas a ultima vez que ela entrou foi em setembro, vai ter bastantes modificações para ficar mais legal XD. E msm que não seja original vai ser a primeira fic do casal KibaxSakura XD ...Espero que gostem e amanhã tem o 4 capitulo de "Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu" e vocês vão descobrir o Plano da Hinata e o que a Sakura falou XD

O Banho de Akamaru

Capitulo Único – Oneshot

Kiba grunhiu e rolou para o outro lado da cama desorganizada, procurando a pele macia que pertencia a certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Constatou que a mesma não se encontrava ao seu lado já fazia algum tempo que se encontrava acordada já que seu lado da cama estava frio.Pondo-se para fora dos lençóis escuros da cama, saiu à procura da namorada, que provavelmente estaria na cozinha,apenas provido de suas _boxers_ azul-marinho.

Estanhava o silencio, normalmente a casa era um tanto quanto barulhenta; os latidos do Akamaru, a música que ele normalmente escutava e os gritos e gemidos de Sakura (eu:sim, ponham suas mentes hentais para funcionar lendo essa fic...pq esta tudo no segundo sentido da coisa XD...exceto os gritos que estão nos dois XD Tobi: Giu-chan não é uma boa menina eu: ainda bem sorriso hentai). Sorriu com esse último pensamento. Chegando á cozinha sorrindo ao ver o quente prato de comida a sua espera. Colocando um pedaço de comida na boca, procurou pela cozinha um copo e um garfo limpos. Kiba não era exatamente o que você chamaria de organizado e limpo e Sakura constantemente brigava com ele por não limpar o local.

"Esse lugar é revoltante" Ela o tinha falado estufando o peito e colocando as mãos na cintura. Kiba sorriu e andou na direção da kunoichi.

"Yeah. Mas você nunca pareceu se importar" Ele se aproximou fazendo ela cair em cima de uma cama cheia de roupas sujas.

"Pois eu estou sempre um pouco ocupada..." Sakura apoiava os cotovelos na cama enquanto Kiba pairava sobre ela, e sua quente respiração passando por seu rosto corado.

"Você quer dizer que você esta sempre gritando...Mas definitivamente não é pelo quão sujo minha casa é" Ele então selou sua boca com a dela.

Kiba sorriu lembrando-se da memória e em seguida, ele parou de boca aberta em meados mastigar, mas pensou em algo.

Onde estaria Sakura?

Rapidamente ele engoliu seu alimento e passou a procurar pelo resto da casa: o banheiro, o quarto sobrante, a lavanderia, alpendre da frente e pensou:O jardim. Pôs seu pé nu sobre chão frio madeira e deslizou a porta de correr e logo envolveu seus braços protegendo-o do ar gelado.

"Oi!" Kiba gritou ecoando no ar frio, então ele ouviu uma gargalhada prazerosa vindo do exterior. Ele sorriu mostrando suas presas. Sakura encontrava-se ao lado de Akamaru, brincando com o mesmo.

"Bom dia, Kiba" O mar de esmeraldas brilhava um tanto com um brilho de malicia, enquanto seus pálidos lábios rosados espalhavam um sorriso sedutor.

"Você não esta com frio? Está muito frio!" Passou as mãos pelos braços aquecendo-os (entenderem neh?). Sakura gargalhou novamente, acariciou Akamaru e andou na direção de Kiba, mas parou e sussurrou algo na orelha do cão. Levantando a sobrancellha ele observou à namorada e imaginou o que ela estava aprontando. Akamaru latiu excitadamente em resposta a kunoichi sorriu e continuou seu caminho depositando um beijo na bochecha de Kiba.

"Dormiu bem?" Sakura passou por ele e seu cabelo tocou o nariz do garoto que imediatamente cheirou o ar que ficou com cheiro de flor de cerejeira que tanto gostava.

"Sim. Mas tive um problema" Ele entrou no quarto a sua procura para encontrá-la trancada no banheiro.

"E o que seria esse problema?" Ela questionou do outro lado da porta. Ele franziu o cenho e caiu de costas na cama recusando-se a responder até que ela saia do banheiro. Ele praticamente não passou nada da manha com ela, e sempre foi bom acordar com ela ao seu lado, que essa manha lhe foi tirado este prazer. A porta do banheiro abriu e todos os pensamentos coerentes fugiram-lhe a cabeça.

Havia poucas roupas que Sakura tinha que faziam Kiba ficar sem palavras. Como aquela camisola de renda preta transparente com o fio-dental combinando, e aquele baby doll pêssego de seda...E ambos tinham que "ir" embora em cinco minutos pois, evidentemente, o autocontrole do shinobi não era o melhor (eu: amei esse pedaço...quero o Kiba para mim ¬). Há também aquele corsette vermelho com aquele shortinho (calcinha com os lados mais largos...Ok agora ele estava sonhando acordado. O ponto é que ela estava em um de suas roupas favoritas. E não era lingerie.

Seus cabelos róseos estavam presos em um confuso rabo de cavalo, com várias mechas caindo sobre seu delicado rosto. Lábios rosados com seu fresco gosto favorito cereja. Suas curvas estavam desprovidas de vestimenta, que deu lugar a esta manha para um par de biquíni. Um biquíni mas muito, mas muito sexy. Fazendo parecer uma segunda pele especialmente quando molhado.

Era amarelo pálido coberto com rendas cor de rosa. O biquíni amarrado em torno do pescoço. O top fez seus seios aparentarem fantásticos, e você poderia dizer que eles foram afetados pelo tempo frio, ou talvez a tensão sexual que pairava pelo quarto. A parte de baixo amarrava dos lados e terminado no meio da coxa (tipo o laço sabe?). Ela sorriu inocentemente a ele

"Então porque você não dormiu bem?" Ela ignorou o estado de excitação dele saindo pela porta, tendo a certeza de que "requebrava" mais do que o normal ao andar. (sakura-chan pervertida!). Kiba babava e seus _boxeres_ estavam estranhamente apertados, acordou de seu e estado e foi a "caça" dela.

"Bem foi por que...uhh...O que você esta fazendo?" Sakura estava enchendo um balde com água fria. Ela se abaixou um pouco, e atrás dela, ele tinha uma ótima vista de sua "traseira" e olhou ele sorrindo com um brilho no olhar.

"Akamaru está sujo, ele precisa de um banho, por isso eu vou lavá-lo" Ela respondeu com se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Kiba gemeu e arrepiou pois ela "acidentalmente" derrubou um pouco de água em si mesma, fazendo o biquíni ficar um tanto quanto transparente. (Kiba hentai!)

Havia varias razões de porque ele amava aquele biquíni.

"Você gostaria de ajudar?" Seu sorriu nunca deixou seu lindo rosto.

Oh, essa manha ficava cada vez melhor..

--

--

--

Ele pressionou os quadris dela apertadamente cada vez que ela se inclinava para retirar o shampoo. Kiba fez com que ele agarrasse sua frente com as costas dela.(Tradução ficou horrível, mas simplificando ele estava atrás dela...o resto eu sei que vcs entenderam).Ela lutou contra um gemido e endireitou-se colocando em sua mão, de um tamanho de uma moeda, shampoo antes de esfregá-lo ao pelo de Akamaru. (PS: Nunca mais traduzo nada ¬¬ é deprimente). Kiba copiou o movimento e inclinou sobre ela lavando onde ela não podia.

"Então porque de repente quis dar banho no Akamaru?" Ele perguntou contra a sua orelha.Ela arrepiou e esfregou sua bunda contra ele, fazendo-lhe grunhir. Eles tinham começado seus "jogos" novamente, o qual o primeiro que conseguir que o outro gemesse ganha e o ganhador pode fazer o que quiser com o perdedor. Esse jogo acontece muito, vendo que nenhum dos dois baixaria a guarda do desafio sendo que ambos eram um tanto quanto teimoso.

"Porque ele esta sujo, e já é ruim o suficiente que sua casa seja suja mas o seu cachorro? Isso é terrível" Droga! Ela sabia como mexer na ferida.

"Agora Sakura eu não ligo quando você fala da minha casa mas quando você fala sobre o Akamaru...Aí fica pessoal!" Kiba mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de mudar de lado e começar a lavar o rosto. Sakura suspirou em alivio já que ela não tinha lugar para respirar porque ela provavelmente não iria durar muito antes de se "perder" e ele tem seu jeito com ela. 'Não que seria uma má coisa...Ele é um Deus do Sexo!' Sua inner declarou suspirando ao se lembrar da ultima vez que eles estiveram juntos "intimamente" (Putz eu tenho que admitir que isso é melhor que hentai!). Ela guinchou com a água gelada que a ensopou, Sakura olhou para frente e viu um risonho Kiba com suas presas apertando seus lábios (os dele).

"Opss...Gomen Sa-ku-ra" Ele separou o seu nome em sílabas e disse-o em um tom rouco. Isso foi quase demais, ela estava quase jogando tudo pela janela quando surgiu a idéia. (Eu teria jogado tudo por água abaixo e agarrado ele!)

"Kiba, você poderia vir aqui por favor? Eu preciso de ajuda desse lado, não está molhado o suficiente" Kiba estava chocado quando ouviu sua voz, e rapidamente reganhou sua compostura antes de andar até ela. Pegando o balde de água ele calmamente jogou em Akamaru tendo certeza que grande parte caísse nela. Ela tremeu de novo inclinando-se para trás contra ele.

"Ah isso é frio" ela arqueou as costas voltando confiante ao fluxo de água fria. Kiba assistiu como a macia e pálida pele estava revelando ainda coberto o tecido fino do biquíni. Akamaru latiu avisando a Kiba que ainda havia bolhas nele e que ele gostaria de sair em alguma hora hoje. Kiba grunhiu em resposta espirrando um pouco mais em Sakura, que "latiu", e jogou o resto em Akamaru. Latindo de novo ele trotou para se deitar no meio do sol da manhã, enquanto Kiba rodeou para encarar uma Sakura corada.

"Todos limpos" Ele murmurou centímetros de sua boca.

"Yeah" Ela começou na boca dele considerando a possibilidade de devorá-lo. Então ela lembrou porque começou isto se desviou , os olhos de Kiba estavam estreitados. "Bom agora que ele esta limpo é a sua vez" Sakura voltou-se para onde estava o outro balde.

"Hun?" Foi tudo que consegui dizer antes de sua boca se encharcar de água congelando, ele balbuciou enquanto ela gargalhava. Ele rosnou e o seu controle foi-se.

"Você pensa que isso é engraçado? Pois bem, que tal isso?" Ele puxou-a, prendeu-a com seus braços, e pegou outro balde e jogou nela.(Não sei de onde a autora tirou tanto balde n.n")

"Kami! Kiba!" Agora ela estava completamente ensopada e lançou um olhar desaprovador. Ela grunhiu. "É assim que você quer jogar? Ótimo então!". Ela correu para a mangueira e os olhos de Kiba arregalaram.

"Oh...Você não faria isso..ahh!" Kiba tentou se proteger da investida mas foi inútil. Ele caiu de bunda e Sakura deu uma risada boba, e Akamaru também (gente ele não riu ele latiu, sacaram?). Kiba rosnou em direção ao cachorro.

"Você pode querer ir a outro lugar Akamaru, as coisas estão prestes a ficar feias" Sakura arregalou os olhos, ela sabia que o levou acima de seu limite. Ela estava prestes a correr quando notou que Kiba havia desaparecido, e Akamaru fora de vista.

"Kiba?" Ela tinha a mangueira posta a sua frente pronta para jogar água quando o visse. Ouviu um farfalhar atrás dela e borrifou o nada.

"Atrás de você" Deu uma boa apertada na bunda dela e ela girou, mas quando girou de volta Kiba já tinha puxado a mangueira de suas mãos e envolveu em volta dela (a mangueira).

"Hey! Isso não é justo...Ohh" Yeah ele não achava que ela ligaria tanto se ele ganhasse. Além do mais ela veio pedindo por isso a manhã toda.

"Eu...Kiba...mmhmm" Ela ainda estava envolvida pela mangueira enquanto Kiba sorria triunfalmente roçando as presas contra o novo "chupão" dela (em inglês esta "hickie" que seria uma marca feita por um beijo apaixonado).

"Eu ganhei" Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela antes de atacá-lo com os lábios, a língua e os dentes. Ela arrepiou e um gemido rasgar sua garganta.

"Sim"

"E você sabe o que isso significa" Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo molhado dela, e calmamente removia a mangueira ao redor dela.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo" Ele arrepiou com a idéia.

"Exatamente" E com isso tirou fora suas roupas, girou em torno dela e a teve.

Talvez ele deveria dar banho em Akamaru com maior freqüência...

-----

Espero que a tradução não tenha ficado tão ruim assim e espero que gostem pq eu amei! XD

**Escrito Por: Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar**

**Tradução feita por: Giuliana – Sabaku no Uchiha**

"Correção" básica da Nick ,pq o mais difícil fui eu que fiz ¬¬


End file.
